The present invention generally relates to storage and retrieval systems. More particularly, the present invention is directed towards an improved low cost, high density modular storage and retrieval system employing a plurality of movable storage units.
In the kitchen, pots, pans, flour, condiments, boxes and cans of food, mixers and other paraphernalia are usually stored in drawers and cupboards which are scattered throughout the kitchen. Pots and pans are ordinarily kept in cupboards which are dark, difficult to access and maintain. The average housewife is subjected to considerable exercise and rummaging through cupboards in an attempt to locate a pot or pan of the desired shape and size. Many cupboards are either below sinks or stoves, or elevated. This requires the housewife to bend down to find the desired container, pot or food article, or sometimes stand on a chair to retrieve these items. The storage of such kitchen equipment and food takes up a large number of cubic feet of space, some of which is wasted as the items are not readily retrievable in corners and the like.
A similar problem is encountered with closets, which are used to store shoes, pants, blouses, dresses, socks and other non-clothing items. Oftentimes, shoes are stored on the floor, clothes are hung on elongated rods in the closet (which often do not provide sufficient storage space) and other items are stacked on shelves—often at a considerable height. Such an arrangement presents many of the same disadvantages of kitchen storage.
Retrieving items in such settings is particularly difficult for those individuals who are taller than usual, shorter than usual, elderly or handicapped. Much of the space in corners and near ceilings are wasted space in a household.
The present invention seeks to provide a simplified, efficient and comparatively inexpensive storage conveyor apparatus for easy installation in a kitchen, closet, or the like. The invention can utilize adjacent wasted spaces above stairways, beneath floors, above ceilings, in corners, etc.
Various conveyor systems for a wide variety of goods, including elevating conveyors, horizontal conveyors, and combination types, are known in the prior art. This so-called “dumb-waiter” for elevating various articles in homes, restaurants and the like between different floor levels has long been known. The art relating to storage and display cases provides a number of devices in which two adjacent columns of containers are disposed one behind the other with the upward movement of one column and a downward movement of the adjacent one being obtained by associating the various containers with chains or cables passing over suitable wheels or sprockets. However, such devices present various drawbacks. For example, the type of movement from one column to another characteristic of the chain or cable type mechanism is such that a considerable amount of clearance is required for the containers. Moreover, the sprockets and cables operate under considerable loads and the bearings necessary to support these loads must be mounted upon sufficient structures to adequately carry the stresses to the floor. An elaborate shifting sequence must take place as the tension members pass over the pulleys in order to avoid inverting the containers during the process.
One of the main drawbacks encountered in automatic and semi-automatic storage systems relates to the complexity of the mechanisms used. Such complexity adds to the cost of installing the system, and adversely affects the reliability of such systems. Incorporating chain and pulley systems, unique lifting mechanisms, etc., renders the systems complicated and expensive to build, prone to breakage, and increases maintenance time and costs.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an automated storage and retrieval system which is simplified, efficient and comparatively inexpensive. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.